reunion sweet or sour
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: when agent Fowler gets hurt and is put in the hospital a new agent get temporarily put in place. this turns to be a reunion for jack, but will this be a bitter or sweet. read and see.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Replace ment

it was a slow day at the base. ratchet and Raf where scanning the monitor screens. jack and miko where at work. jack forced miko to get the job because he was tired of her borrowing his money. that's where most of the pace an quite came from. the rest came from the rest of the autobots where searching for predacon bones.

agent Fowler walked in with a big sigh. "afternoon raf, ratchet. if you need me ill be in my office," he said with a yawn. raf looked up and his eyes widen.

"AGENT FOWLER WATCH..." Raf tried to warn but it was to late. BAM! the agent was flat on his back. "sorry i must of left my toy car there are you okay agent Fowler," but Raf's question was answered by grounds of pain and confusion. "call nurse Darby quick," ratchet called as he scanned the barely moving body.

"nurse Darby said not to move him he could be really hurt and sh will be here A.S.P," Raf said hanging up his phone. ratchet nodded and stared at the injured agent. who now was not moving or groaning but at least he was breathing.

shortly nurse Darby arrived and did her normal evaluational. a frown formed on her face and she looked at ratchet, "transform he needs to go to the hospital. you probably have a gurney inside but i have a back board if you don't." ratchet opened the pack that was on his back. he pulled out a flat Bord with wheels on it. he gave it to June who slipped agent Fowler onto it (with rafs help) and pulled the Bord that it came to her hip. ratchet transformed and opened his back doors. they swiftly drove off leaving raf behind to watch the base.

_one weak later_

optimus walked onto the main room. every one was there, all on edge,all waiting. although Fowler was an annoyance they still worried about him. optimus was told first above every one else and was assigned to share news. this time it was bitter sweet, and lately that's all the news he had been receiving bitter sweet kind. he gave out a sigh and faced his team with a Salim look.

every one gathered hope in there eyes. "I have been informed," optimus began, "agent Fowler has woken up from his comma but he will still have to remain at the hospital for a few months. till he recovers we have been assigned a temporary new government Representative. agent Darby please intro deuce yourself." optimus step aside reviling a tall well built man. he had a rectangular face and black hair. his eyes where brown and he looked like an older version of jack.

"thank you optimus prime. i am pleasured to meet you all. though i wish it was for different reasons. i will let you know now i don't take kind to miss conduct, tom foolery, or insolence . now i was well informed about the kids here and i will keep it a secret now any questions." the man said with a smile. jack stared blankly for a moment. then a look of anger appeared. he walked into plain view of the new agent and tears formed in his eyes. "why are you here? why now? WHY ALL THE SUDDEN YOU WANT TO REAPPEAR ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET DAD!"

**A/N so here a new story. thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it. please exscuse my spelling and grammar. i am trying hard to get better. thanks aging and i hope you review so i know how much you did like it or not or ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Father

the room was silent all eyes and optics on the two. for moments they just stared each other down. the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. optimus saw fit to break the stale mate, "jack this man is your father?""biologically yes but in my opinion he is nothing but a slime ball," jack exclaimed with anger.

"a slime ball," ratchet asked and looked towards miko.

"um he saying that he is a jerk or some dirty guy," miko answered. miko gave a shrug and stared back at jack. she couldn't see his face but she can see tears began to roll down his face. she was taken back by this. jack had never cried he was level headed and always stayed calm. yes he did freak out a bit from time to time but it was more out of concern then anything. he could take the lead and have his emotion in check and mack a quick decision. this was unlike him to have tears. his fist clenched showing that these tears where of anger. she walked up to jack and garbed his hand. "jack why don't we go see what the bots hid in there sock draws," she said with a smile puling him away.

as the two left the agent stood still. his face blank and emotionless. "i have never seen jack act that way before," arcee thought out loud. bee beeped in agreement. "may i ask why he may of acted in such a way agent Darby," optimus asked in confusion. "i don't think that is for you two know but i will ashore you he will be dealt with. this behavior is unacceptable he is six teen he should act his age. also don't expect him to come back i don't approve him being here," agent Darby said with an dead glare in his eyes.

"OH REALLY DAD YOU DON'T APPROVE," jack called ferociously walking towards his father, "WHAT MAKES YOU THE BOSS OF ME." he was now face to face with the man.

"jack i am your father that is reason enough."

"oh really your my father? isn't a _father_ supposed to be there for his son. you left when i was five. that was eleven years ago. you disappeared off the face planet and left me and mom."

"your mother kicked me out, and that is nothing i am still your father."

"oh really you think that's nothing. the reason why is because you wouldn't stop going to the bars and casinos, gambling our money away and coming home drunk every night. you couldn't keep a job and you would loose every bet. then who can forget how you cam home angry and attack me and mom, or should i show you the scars you left to jog your memory. you call that a father."

"that was the past. i am different. you obviously haven't. your outburst are not appreciated young man."

"don't you call me young man."

"I CAN CALL YOU WHAT EVER I PLEASE. I AM THE FATHER I RULE OVER YOU. NOW GO HOME I REFUSE TO LET YOU STAY IN THIS HAZARDOUS ENVIRONMENT."

"no"

"what was that"

"I SAID 'NO' YOU DIRT BAG. YOU CANT TELL ME ANY THING YOUR NOT MY DAD. OPTIMUS IS MORE LIKE A DAD THEN YOU WILL EVER BE."

"wait till your mom hears what you have been doing."

"she already knows. oh wait you couldn't possibly think of that because you abandon us."

"I DID NO SUCH THING."

"oh right mom kicked you out." the argument emasculated more and more. until agent Darby garbed jack by the shirt. optimus eyes widened and he swiftly garbed jack with out thinking. "what do you think your doing prime," agent Darby growled with tight fist.

"you said that you wanted jack home i will drive him back for you." Darby nodded and walked away. optimus set jack on the floor and transformed. "jack lease clime in," he asked gently. jack did and gave a sigh, and they drove out of the base.

"i am sorry jack i just had to get you away from him. i dint want him to hurt you," optimus said in a sad tone.

"we arnt going to my house are we optimus?" asked jack.

"no we are just going to drive around and talk"

"talk...?"

"yes jack i want to know why you have these felling for your anther. if you don't mind i want to here the story you have been hiding. if that's not to much trouble to ask." prime answered softly and firm.

**A/N hey guys so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. quick shout out to starlover149 for an idea. please tell me what you think. thanks aging bye. oh and please excuse my bad grammar and spelling.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 a father is not by blood

jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. he had never told any one about his father and now optimus, the leader of the auto bots, wanted to know. wanted jack to recall those painful memory's he had tucked away for so long. he blinked back tears from his eyes. optimus saw this and now was uncomfortable himself. he did not spend that much time with the humans and dint fully understand why they did something thing when they felt a specific way, but he at least knew what this was. jack was upset he learned that from miko. when she almost lost bulked twice. he wanted to comfort the teen but dint know how.

"jack," he began in a soft tone (or at least soft for him), "i know it might be hard for you but it can help if you talk about it. you don't have to if you dont want to its fine. i know i am not that closest to you."

jack shook is head and lokkd down at his feet. "no optimus you closer then you think to us, to me.," jack mumbled the last part.

"you see optimus that man who is my so call father is a bad man."

"do you wish to explain."

_flash back_

Jacks P.O.V

when i was born my mom was a student still my dad just being in the military. that's what i was told. at first it was happy for them life was good. then my dad stared drinking. you know going out with his buddy's each night. usually he would just pass out on the couch, but the his so called friends got him into gambling and going to bars and all that. he then started losing at everything : his bets, his promotions, and his mind. he got angry at all of this and there where only two people who he could take it on. my mother and a three year old jack. night after night he came home in that rage. my mom hid me in the closet but i could still see what he did. strikes of anger with his fist hit her her over and over, and poor three year old jack was in the closet watching terrified. then when my mom was at her work or classes this man would come home. dismiss the baby sitter and go after me. strikes to my face grumbling something about how its my fault for something. the smell of alcohol so over powering from his breath. it got whose when i turned four and i wouldn't stop crying for my mom for help so he would take a broken glass bottle or even a knife an strike my arms twenty times or more. he did it so much they left scars up and down my arms. that the reason why i began to wear long sleeves. to hid them from people. when i turned five my mom finally became a nurse. she was able to suport me and her just me and her. she had enough of the abuse of my father and enough of the pain of not being able to protect me. the fight the had that night i wont ever forget. all i could here was them yell at each other, threat after threat, curse word after curse word. it felt like the fight would go on for years, but my mom finely did it an tossed him out to the street. she them got a restraining order on him the next day. the first few weeks he would seem me play out side and would give me a few slaps when no one was looking. thankfully i learned how to use a phone. i would call the police on him and i was brought to safety. he dispersed after that. we dint here from him for years.i was just five. my mom has lived with the guilt that that man caused. scars on my back and arms that wont ever go away. that man now appears out of no where and thinks he can just take control over me. he has the guts to call himself my father. just because you are my biological parent dose not mean he is my father.

_end of flash back_

General P.O.V

"he is nothing but the bad man. he is nothing more nothing less." tears rolled down his cheeks. optimus felt angered by this. how could any one do that to a mere child, to jack. optimus had always thought that jack reminded him of his former self. now it was more then that. this anger this rage.

"jack do you remember when you said that i was more of a father then your dad."

"yeah sorry if that was weird."

"no jack it is a complement. i have decided if it is true that a father dose not mean your blood related then i will be you father. i will make sure no harm ever come to you jack, and you can bet on primes i will be watching agent Darby very closely. if he comes any where near you i wont hesitate to draw my gun. i cant stand the thought of you ever coming to harm. unless you don't wish this then i wont force this on you," optimus sad in a stern caring voice. jack smiled and whipped the tears off his face.

"optimus... i mean dad you where right i do feel better thank you. do you think i can go home i think my mom should now about agent Darby."

optimus agreed and turn towered jack's neighbor hood.

**A/N: so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think. i also need ideas and love advise. thank you all in advance, and thanks agine for reading. stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Dark Secret

back at the base every one was raping up the day. after having a tour and getting to know every ones name agent Darby got in his car and left. he grabbed his cell phone and made a call. "I'm on my way. i know how to get our hands on their tech ill explain when I'm their," he whispered with a grin on his face.

after driving for an hour or so he pulled up to an abandon warehouse,or so it seemed. he waled to a metal door located at the back of the old building. this building was tall and located in what seemed the middle of no where. it was an old factory used to be a sweat shop, but that was back during the great depression. now it was a secret hide out.

he knocked twice on the small door and whispered "techno annihilate." the door slowly creaked open. he entered into a room that was mostly dark. it was dimly lit from computers outlining the walls, and the Christmas light outlining stairs and a plat form. he slowly waled up to the plat form and observed the masked workers below.

"MY FAITHFUL WORKERS I CALL FOR YOUR ATTENTION. I KNOW THE LOST OF MANY OF OR COMRADES PUT A HURT ON ARE PLANS, AND ARE VERY LEADER BETRAYING US. I ASHER YOU THAT I WILL BRING ARE DREAMS TO REALTY. I HAVE INFILTRATE THE BASE OF ONE SIDE OF THE METAL TITANS. I HAVE A PLAN THAT WILL BRING M.E.C.H TO THE TOP. GIVING US POWER, AND ULTIMATE CONTROL OVER THIS WORLD." Darby announced. he stood confident as the chowed blow cheered him on. he knew that he could achieve something that is dimwitted leader couldn't. he understood that what they need to do was find their true weakness. now that he he had found his way into there he accomplished that goal. he knew that the auto bot one weakness was the kids. unfortunately one of them was jack, but he was willing to crack a few eggs to make his omelet.

seeing how optimus reacted when he garbed jack by his shirt. seeing how close he was to jack and how jack said optimus was more of a father angered him. now he would get his revenge on the bot. he was going to make jack his target. that way he would destroy the head so the body would die. it was just a matter of time till he could set his plane into action. Until then he had to act as if he was on their side, until then.

**A/N: thanks for reading hope you enjoined it. sorry it was short but i thought that this should end here. if you have any ideas i would love to here them. end me a message or leave a review and ill see what i can do. please exuse my spelling and grammar. i don't mind you pointing them out. it makes me a better wrighter and i would be so grateful for your help. thanks again and i hope you stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the sweet talker

"good morning every one it is a wonderful Saturday isn't it," agent Darby walked into the base with a bag hanging off his shoulder. "oh its you," arcee grumbled. to say she was angry at what he did yesterday would be an understatement. she wasn't the only one ether, most of the base seemed intense. even ratchet gave him a rather resentful look.

"it is colder then the arctic in here," the man laughed as he sat his bag down, "where is jack and optimus."

"still at his house jack has the day off. optimus decided he would watch over them," ratchet said viewing the monitors. agent Darby grimaced inside at the thought but dint show it. "well that's to bad i guess they will have to get their gifts i brought," the man sighed. miko and raf perk up with interests. "brought gifts?" miko raised an eyebrow. Darby gave a devilish grin. "yes i brought every one a gift. i felt bad of what happen it was just a shock to see my little boy all grown up," tear began to fill his eyes, "knowing what i did to him. it... it.. just filled me with anger and i took it out on him. i decided to get him a gift. then i was thinking why not get a gift for all of you." Darby whipped the warm tears of his cheek and looked around the room. he could see the change in there expression and devilishly smirked.

_"looks like the fake tears really pulled them in,_" the man thought. he slowly pulled out a CD and handed it to ratchet. "this CD hold everything you need to know about human medicine, anatomy, and science." he then pulled out a DVD labeled **Monster Bash-Athone**, "here bulked this has all earths greatest monster movies and monster truck rallies in history." he gave the DVD to bulked and then pulled out the complete box set of **Speed Racer**and gave it to bumble bee and a laptop to raf. miko got an exclusive slash monkey up close film. smoke screen got a CD with mix Marchelle arts and ultra magnus got one with leadership techniques and family. arcee was given a CD compiled with the best seller romance novels.

_few hours later_

optimus drove in with jack in the fron seat. when they entered the room was happy. evry one was invested in there own thing. jack hope down and walked over to miko and raf. "hey whats up you two," he asked. "i dont see why your dad is so bad jack he got us all presents. look he got me the new laptop i wanted. he dosent seem like that bad of a guy." raf exlamed. miko frowned and pated rafs head. "jack i know how you feel but he could of changed. he was wanting to opalgize for what he did, and not just yesterday. he was basically in tears jack he may really want to be in your life," she said with a frown. jack looked out the ground. he did blive that peole deserv a second chance, but what his dad did he knew he could never forgive him. besides he had someone eals to call dad. jack looked over at optimus and smiled.

optimus smiled back but it quickly turned into a scowl. jack then felt a hand pat his shoulder. "hi jack i got something for you." jack turned around and a remote control airplane was placed in his hands. "what is this," he asked with a puzzling look.

"don't you remember you would see theses every where and beg me for them so i thought to get you one," agent Darby smiled. jack flashed a small grin but it was slowly lost. "yeah thanks so what made the change of heart," jack gave him a glare that gold make blood run cold.

"i changed jack i just wanna make up for the past. oh and optimus i got you a gift to i did some research and heard you where some kind of historian back where ever your from so i got this CD with all the history we have for you to study." the agent smiled and held up the prime's present.

"agent Darby i would rather you take this back i dont care for this gifts."

"jack what is this agent for and why not."

"because I'm sixteen and i don't play with toys." agent Darby frowned as he was handed the plane back. "jack dont be so hard on the man he went thru a lot of trouble to get these," said arcee. bee beeped in agreement. "yeah jack i mean its obvious he is a better man now. just look at him.," bulked tried to argue. the base roared with mummers supporting the former dad of jack, and reprimanding jack for not being forgiving.

"I DONT CARE," screamed jack, "he is what he is to me. hey dad im going to be on the roof if imm needed just call." jaked walked to the elevator as optimus and agent Darby responding with a "okay." they look acwardly at one anther and anger fills agent's eyes, and optimus's optics.

agent Darby decided it was time to qiut for the day. he sat down in his car and pulled out his phone.

"i have hit a little ditch in the plane. it looks like we will have to take more drastic measures. i will have to follow jack for a couple days to find the perfect opportunity. that means you will have to have patients and when it is time you strike." he hung up and started to drive away, and on his face was a devilish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: target locked

It had been a few weeks that agent Darby had been with the bots. Optimus had spent more time off then usual and he spent it with Jack.  
"It's not right, Jack's my partner not optimus's. He should be leading, not going off with Jack," complained the two wheeler.

"Hush, this, in my opinion, is good for him. Optimus has so much stress on his shoulders from this war, it was going to effect his health sooner or later. Besides you are just grouchy and you don't get out that much any more," Ratchet huffed. Even the grumpy medic had to admit it, it was odd how close he was getting to Jack. He was being very protective over the youngling. Then, whenever he or Jack was near agent Darby, he would be ten times worse.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus rolled in. "You know it weird driving the kids to school with you boss bot," bulkhesd laughed as the three titans transformed. "Why is that Bulkhead?" Optimus asked. "Because your a semi truck, and from my understanding, it is not usual for those kinds of cars to be in a school parking lot," Arcee said with an annoyed look on her face. A look of shock washed over optimus face, "Arcee." Arcee realized her little outburst and sighed, "Sorry sir, i didn't mean to over step." That's when agent Darby walked in.

"Good morning every one. Nice day isn't it." He was only met with Optimus' glare of anger. "So, Optimus will you be taking Jack to work today?" asked the agent. "No, I am," the blue femme spoke. The man nodded in understanding, and walked away with a grin on his face.

"Arcee..," Optimus began but was interrupted.  
"What is you problem? You have been acting like a watch dog for Jack. Something's on your mind and we all want to know what," Arcee insisted. The whole team stared at there leader waiting to see what might unfold.

"I don't trust him," the leader stated,"what Jack told me of what he had done already makes me dislike the human. Now he has been following Jack. I would not do this if i didn't feel it necessary." The team just looked in disbelief.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "are you okay? Its not like you to act that way. You are just being paranoid."

Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement, "Yes sir, and from this DVD Agent Darby gave me it seems to me like you feel threatened by him. I mean, you act as if your the father of the team. Now this human has came and is one of your team member's real father."

"That's enough! I will hear no more. Arccee when you do pick up Jack, watch closely for that human. Call me if anything happens. I will be in my quarters," said Optimus, and he left the room.  
The hours passed and the end of school bell rang. The three kids who where exited to see there bots ran out side. Jack gave a frown when he saw his two wheeler partner. "Oh hi Arcee. Optimus couldn't come?" the teenager asked sadly. "No he was sent to quarters by Ratchet for some reason," Arcee lied. She then drove her charge to his job at KO'S burgers. She dropped him of at the curb and activated her hologram. Little did she now that in the car a few spaces down was waiting.  
"Target locked," said a man into an communicator. "Good the go in and retrieve it fast, clean, and painless," a voice replied. The men nodded and jumped out. They quickly surround the teen and before Arcee could even register what was happening, they where gone with Jack, and with no trace left behind.

"Um Optimus," Arcee nervously called on her com-link, "you're not going to like this."

"What happened," replied Optimus.

"Jack has been kidnapped."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but here it is. I want to thank a good pal who gave me this idea, Girl Supersonicboy. Also a shout out to my proofreader, TransformersPrime1234444. She helps make sure I don't annoy you guys with my awful grammar and spelling. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. tell me what you think, or don't, its your choice.**


End file.
